


Bad Dreams

by StilesAnything (DontTrustVoid)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Bisexual Malia Tate, Coyote Malia Tate, Cute Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Malydia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, POV Lydia Martin, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustVoid/pseuds/StilesAnything
Summary: Malia has a bad dream.Lydia is there to help.





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My name is Ria and this is my first ever fic (so please don't judge me too hard). I'm starting out writing short drabbles until I get more comfortable with fic writing! This is unbeta'd until I get a beta lol. Send me a promt on tumblr @stilesanything

Lydia rolled across the bed, stretching her arm towards the familiar warmth of skin next to her, only to come across cold sheets.  
How long had she been gone? She sits up slowly, wiping sleep from her eyes and glancing towards the glaring red of Malia’s alarm clock. 3:12am. Really?  
With a small, indignant huff, she turned towards the door, hissing when her feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. “Babe?” The only noise she could hear was the sounds of her own breath and the swish of the comforter clutched in her hands dragging behind her. “It’s three in the morning, where are you?”  
A soft sniffle from the direction of the bathroom caught her attention, and with quick steps, she was leaning against the door, forehead pressed into the wood. “Malia? Are you in the bathroom with the lights off?” She let out a light chuckle, but only silence answered her. “You okay in there?”  
Another sniffle, “...technically.”  
“That’s not an answer, babe, but that’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Lydia slid to the floor as quietly as she could, ears strained for an answer. The blanket helped fend off the cold, but nothing really matched werewolf heat. Or werecoyote. Whatever, they’re both warm.  
“I had a bad dream. I don’t want to talk about it yet.”  
Suddenly everything came together in Lydia’s mind. She should’ve figured it out a while ago, but she could always blame it on being half-asleep. She even had an inkling as to what she was doing. “Malia, baby, is it okay if I come in?”  
“...yeah.” Lydia immediately shot up to open the door, but schooled her eagerness before going in, intent on not spooking the coyote. When she saw Malia, her eyes were glowing a dull blue, peeking out from a mountain of blankets in the large bathtub.  
The sight mostly made Lydia want to laugh, but she let out a small smile, offering the blanket she had brought with her, “I brought an addition for your nest, but if you want, I can--”  
“If you’re going to suggest leaving, don’t. I could use the company.” One of Malia’s arms emerged from the mass of blankets, beckoning Lydia, who didn’t hesitate before being pulled in, blanket and all.  
After some adjustments, and a couple errant elbows and knees, they were finally comfortable. Lydia lay mostly on top of Malia, because even through the layers of blankets, the icy cold of the porcelain tub came through. “Are you okay, really?”  
“I dreamt I was stuck as a coyote again, and all I could think about was how alone I was. It made me feel vulnerable, like nothing was safe. That’s why I’m in here. It feels safer down in here, I guess.”  
Lydia said nothing, she just nuzzled her nose into Malia’s neck, stroking her fingers through her hair until they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
